Diary of an Overly-Addicted Avid Gamer (OAAG)
by Awakened-Masterpiece
Summary: A dairy of a female gamer who somehow ended up in the chaotic world of One Piece. follow Kal in her misadventure with the infamous straw-hat as she tries to survive the harshness of the grand-line.find out whether she go back home or will she lose her rational mind first.
1. Day 00

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any mentioned stories, games, manga, and anime. All I own is the plot and the OC.**

**Warning: may contain excessive addiction on Anime,Manga and Games. May also cause severe ear-bleeding. (I'm putting this in Rated-m fiction just for safety)**

* * *

Diary of an O.A.A.G. (Overly-Addicted Avid Gamer)

Day 00

Damn! damn it! I hate that F-ing teacher so much I could have her skinned alive! If your asking why, well guess what, the bitch just confiscated my PFP for no reason at all! I mean how could she! It's mine and I bought it with my money! And she ain't even returning it!

ARRGGGG!

DAMN HER!

...

...

...

Well anyway, I'm pretty sure all this rude people(Yeah, rude people. Since a diary is a private thing. and nobody is suppose to read this without permission... but hey, I can't stop you from reading this so I'll just try to entertain who ever had the guts to read this.) whose reading this diary right now, is probably wondering who the hell am I and what the hell am I doing ranting here.

So to make the long introduction short, I'm Kallie Maxwell,...Yes, I'm a girl, and I know that it's an unusual combination since girls of my age usually go loco for make-ups, dresses, and boyfriends, but anyway, you could just call me Kal. And as you can see I'm an avid gamer with a huge addiction when it comes to anime and manga(You name it, one piece, naruto, bleach, d-gray man, skip beat, bakuman, death note and ect...[I could go on with this forever if you want]), so you can pm me if ever you came across a problem regarding this three things...

OOPs!

back to the topic...

As for the reason why I'm ranting here is 'fuck you' that's why

...

sorry I don't do spoilers

...

okay I was kidding anyway I just got nothing to do so I decided to put up this Electronic diary where everyone can practically read what I'm going through not to mention my thoughts...(did you also know that your invading my privacy by reading this?...OMG! this is getting idiotic! I can't believe I'm writing this! I mean have it ever come to your mind that this Kind of things beat the purpose of a diary?!)

*Cough*

let get back to the topic...

you see, I'm just an average gamer... okay maybe not, since I got three latest model of computers that every gamers dreams to have not to mention my awesome collection of DVDs, Gadgets, Consoles and CD games... well anyways lets just say I was quite rich. but that's not the point, the thing is just this evening I was doing my same usual routine at night; Lock myself in my room and play all night using all my computer while I watch an anime in the TV and read a manga on my tablet as I play another game on my extra PFPs and GBAs all at the same time...(don't ask me how I do that, Cause I don't know how to explain it I just manage to do so that's all)...

Anyway everything was all the same as the other days I've done this until my f-ing CP rang. At first I ignored whoever fuck was calling me since I knew they'll get tired of calling me at this hour and just hang up. But no, the phone kept ringing an it was starting to distract me so I went to reach for that f-ing CP, answering it in the last moment.

"hello?" I said as I kept waiting for the reply on the other end.

...

...

...

...

Nothing,I kept my eyes focused on the monitors so I won't die.  
...

...

still nothing. I look at my CP to check if it's connected. and it still was.

"Look Fucktard! if ya ain't gonna talk then I'mma hang up I kinda busy for the second so piss off!" I snapped at the phone as my precious gaming time was being ruined by the unwelcome call. But before I could hang up the f-ing retards started chuckling. I wanted to react but started counting down before I could even open my damn mouth.

8.

"what the fuck man?"

7.

"will you stop counting and start talking!"

6.

all the light in my room turned of at the same time.

5.

"THE FUCK! My game!"

4.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MAN I'M NOT ON THE MOOD FOR YOUR STUPID COUNTING!"

3.

My computer started to go haywire as a bunch of warning message came out

2.

I started to panic now since now was the perfect time for that as the stupid warning message kept on coming no matter what I do

1.

**"BOOM!" ** The other end stated as my whole room was engulf with a blinding white light(which I guess was the explosion) I closed my eyes promptly (as I said the damn white light is blinding) as I brace myself for the impact of the explosion.

...

...

...

but it never came.

I opened my eyes. And guess what I found myself in f-ing high altitude! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! was I send that far by the explosion?!

...

I don't think so I'm still wearing my clothes as though I never been in that explosion, plus i never felt the impact... then how!

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed once more as I found a small ship in what I calculated to be my landing point. 'I am so DEAD'

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I continued as I started to pray to every god I knew, even to the god of conquest, just so I can be save from this dreaded fall.

...

...

well excused me as I write my last will...

...

...

I would like to say goodbye to my mom she was the most awesome person in my life! she would know about the latest episode of all my favorite anime. To my Dad, "you still owe my 13 Christmas present. To my f-ing brothers,"Fuck you! I ain't gonna miss you even if I die! Go to hell... wait, on second thought. DON'T THAT'S MY DESTINATION! GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!". To THE BITCH of a TEACHER "GIVE ME BACK MY PFP!". Anyway I will leave all my save game to whoever found it if it's still alive that is. Then all my anime collection to whoever can answer this question!

IF you were paralyzed and were about to die because of poisoning and the only thing that can save you is magical herb that grows on top of the mountain in front of you, who will you choose to help you, Zoro(one piece), Ryoga(Ranma1/2), Haru(Fruit Basket) and they are the only people that can help you!?

...

...

This is definitely not the time for this!"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

...

...

...

But in the last moment of my fall, I felt as though I floated for a second as my falling speed drop tremendously.

WOW... magic!

But in the end I'd still fall but to make things worst..

I fell directly on top of some thing that was green... I sat up to confirm what I've fallen into until something fell on my head

"Ah! my lapto-" I manage to say before completely losing consciousness.

* * *

Later that Evening, I woke up in what seem to be a bed. I raised my hand to nurse my not-so-large-anymore bump in the head as I stand up and got off the bed. I look around for a while as something was definitely off...

...

somehow this place seems familiar...

...

hmmmn... where have I seen this place...

The door suddenly opened, startling me out of my socks as a raccoon wearing a pink-hat enter...

...

...

Raccoon wearing a pink-hat...

...

...

NO. WAY. BUT. WHY. HOW...

...

No, wait let's think back slowly so we can retrace my actions.

First, I was playing usual in my room(nothing wrong here)

Then, an F-ing retard called me and started counting down.(so far so good)

Soon, My Computers started to go nuts(still don't know why)

And before I knew it, I was falling down the sky in the middle of nowhere (I don't know how I got there)at a surprisingly high speed.

And in the last minute of my fall, I somehow miraculously floated saving me from my fall, guess praying to the god of conquest did help.

Now I'm here staring at a Rac- Reindeer,.. at a fictitious character...

...

...

...

HOW?

* * *

**I know this is kinda short for a chapter but you can just pretend this is a prologue for now**

**I'll promise to publish the next chapter as soon as I can For both this and Two piece.  
**

**any way please review cause my schedule is kinda hectic I can only update one story at a time so I'll be depending this on the number of review I get you can also write a review on two piece if that's the one you want me to continue or if your feeling to lazy to search for two piece just pm me  
**

**anyways gotta go now  
**

**bye bee!**

**Remember put a REVIEW if ya WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY  
**


	2. Day 00 & day 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga or game that is mentioned in the story. I also absolutely do not own One Piece in any way possible.**

**Warning: contains a lot of ranting that may cause severe ear bleeding.**

* * *

**Anyway I thought I might answer the reviews for now so here goes my side**

**first of all, sorry if the whole PFP thing confused you, as ****_Digimonfan _****said it is PSP but I kinda get attached to the anime/manga called "THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS" so instead of putting PSP I ended up typing PFP as some kind reflex so sorry for that I'll just correct that later**

**_MeatAndWatermelons_ don't worry I will, if I don't, you wouldn't be reading this...**

**and ****_Yokimi _****It is fun I promise It'll get fun, I'm just in the middle of the prologue so please do bear with me.**

* * *

Day 00+

Chopper!? Is this for real? I'm dreaming, right? I mean , I may be an Overly-addicted avid Gamer but I still knew full well that there's a line that separates fantasy and reality...yet my eyes ain't playing a single trick on me...

_That's it! Someone slap me hard! I NEED A WAKE UP CALL!_

I walked closer to the wall and started banging my head..._ouch!..._ repeatedly against the wall..._This actually hurts more than I expected...Wait! Hurt?! If I could feel pain then that means I'm not dre-..._

NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I'M NOT REALLY DREAMING! There are still a lot of animes, mangas and games I haven't finished yet! Let me go back! please! and I know a lot of people are willing to change places with me cause living here might be a lot tempting but please at least let me finish the latest update of Naruto and Fairytail! Please! Please! Please!...

the panicked reindeer quickly came closer, stopping me from my constant banging. He begun scolding me, yelling thing about me just recovering from my previous fall, yet my mind could no longer register the rest as it starts to became hazy from the bleeding of my forehead.

"No F***ing Wa-" was the last thing I managed to say as a familiar straw-hat came in my line of sight then I completely lost conscious.

* * *

Day 01

Ah... you're back, didn't know you'd come and read this diary again. But anyway you're probably wondering where the heck I am and How I manage to continue this despite what happened in the last entry

Well to answer those questions, Right now I'm in the deck of merry... Yup! ya heard me right Merry! not Sunny... and if I'm not mistaken, with Chopper, the talking reindeer and the blue-haired princess, Vivi, presents in the ship, We are currently in the pre-arabasta Arc. As for the 'How' let's just say my laptop had this homing system installed in it that it can follow me where ever I go, not to mention the most awesome part is it still can connect to the internet!..._ Oh! my beloved animes and mangas came to me I'm not completely doomed yet! mwuhahahaha!... _I don't know why though but who cares ... anyway with my laptop here I'm able to play a few computer games and read manga and watch anime but putting that aside I know some of you would want to hear about the straw hats than my stupid rantings so first of is...

Roronoa Zoro, the green-headed swordsman (who I fell onto) is well..._How do I say this..._ Well, he is unexpectedly a good-looking guy despite his weird hair color... _not to mention how Oda-sama portray him... but don't get me your I love how Oda-sama portray One Piece_ _and I wouldn't want it change in any other way. It's just that it's a bit unexpected since seeing him in person and hell I could even think he'd pass of the 'Ikemen' type that fan-girls would die for..._ Anyway, I'm a little bit on his bad side since..._Well what do you expect I fell exactly on top of him..._ I can tell that he won't trust someone that easily..._Especially those that fell on top of him out of nowhere..._ Why, you say that I think like that, well you can say the man had been watching my every move since I got out of bed... and as for this moment, he's exactly on the opposite side of merry, keeping an eye on me.

Then there's the talking Ra- Reindeer, Chopper, is well... the cute fluffy animal he is. He was also the one who treated the not-so-huge-anymore bump in my head. He's actually very nice not to mention kind but still seeing him try to hide his feeling was funny as hell...

Next in the blonde chef, Sanji(also called Ero-cook by the ill-tempered swordsman) is pretty much the playboy in the group(no shit Sherlock!?) believe it or not the nick name says it all. But to tell you the truth, I'm beginning to see why those crazy fan-girls who persistently put the Ero-cook and the Stray-moss(courtesy of the Ero-cook) togetherin the 'yaoi' section even when both are perfectly straight guys. Sanji is definitely the 'tsundere' type, always acting like he don't give a damn about the stray-moss but is definitely the one to show concern when it matters the most..._But unfortunately that concern is mostly out of friendship even when we all want it to be something else...sorry to be the one to break it to you..._

There is also the 'Lying-pretentious-scaredy-cat'who is very cautious, is well... still afraid of a girl with a laptop. But the amazing thing about him is his boundless creativity, his awesome sniping skill and that nose of his..._Is that length even legal? Nah! scrap that is that even possible?..._But all in all his is a nice guy..._That nose! I so want to touch it!..._

Then the orange-headed navigator, Nami, well to keep things simple, as a woman she puts me in shame. I mean how is it even possible for her to have such curves?!..._I'm definitely not jealous! I swear!... okay maybe I am..._

The blue-haired princess, Vivi..._Damn! why do women in the one piece universe have such awesome curvy body?! this is so unfair!..._is well, nice and kind, but she has a serious case of worry-wart and a huge..._and when I say huge I mean super-ultra-major-mega-giga huge..._ sense of responsibility. Not that it's bad, it's just that she's the type to bear everything on her own. So I think she could really use a good break from the princess stuff and civil war thingy...

Ohh! I almost forgot about her trusted duck Carue...I have a confession I have a phobia for ducks. Why, well when I was I kid we had a pet duck, actually it was more than just ducks, there were dogs, cats, and chickens too. But the thing is we never bother to separate them, so after awhile all our pets had this huge Identity crisis. Our dogs thinks they're cats, while the cats believe that they're chickens, and the chickens thought they're ducks, while the F-ing ducks thinks they're dogs! For the reason I say this is well, first I saw our dog hitting off with a cat, then the cats keeps making that cats sound thingy every goddamn sunrise, and the ducks kept on attacking and charging at us as though protecting their territories like a dog...as for the chickens they do what ever the ducks do, though their actions aren't that far off from the other. But I still think they think they're ducks, since well they're very close to the ducks...

what the hell am I talking about?! How the F**k did we end up in this topic!?

Anyway, last but not the least is Monkey D. Luffy!... ya know, somehow I start to wonder how those fan-fiction writers manage to describe Luffy so accurately that it feels like they saw the man in person... I mean he really doesn't look much of a man. His eyes, height, face, and body are so feminine that the only thing that save him from being completely feminine is his scar beneath his left eye, the lack of boobs..._But that can be fix since some guys prefer flat-chested woman instead..._, and his attitude. Heck even his voice sounds feminine..._Oh yeah... Luffy's voice in the anime was dubbed by a woman, no wonder it sounds feminine..._ Anyway now I see why people sees him as the 'uke' in those doujins I have read. Butgetting to the point, his nice, funny and interesting to watch, you'd never get bored with him around. He even trusted me so easily without even questioning a thing about me. Really he's a curious guy. He was also the guy that returned my laptop to me as he kept on asking me what it was.

Weird part though, is before I woke up, they seemed to have played with it, trying to figure what the thing was but failing miserably when they can't even start it, even when pushing all the buttons.

I find it mysterious that noone else manage to turn on a simple machine like that but let's just put that aside for now... it could also be because that this kind of device doesn't exist here but I'm not really sure I mean there are robots and cyborg here so how can they not create computers?... Also it worked fine ly despite the fall it took. but like I said let just put that aside for now. Seeing that I'm stuck here for awhile, I had ask Nami for the destination of the ship..._Though I already know, I decided that it would be for the best that I don't mess with the flow of the story by spilling too much information..._

So according to her and Vivi we would be arriving at Arabasta in 5 days considering that the weather just started to become stable. Apparently the group haven't met the dancing-gay yet so it's safe to say that the Arabasta Arc is just beginning.

So I'll leave things here for awhile. I don't want the people here knowing any future information that they may go through.

You know how one info can change the flow of 'destiny'... Damn! I hate that word...

* * *

**This is just part two of the prologue and I can promise you the next chapter will be the real start of the story **

**any guys you know the drill: Review! Review! review!  
**

**the more review I get the faster I'll update!**

**I also welcome healthy criticism! you can also tell me whether I should update my "two Piece" if you want the next chaper of that **


	3. Day 02

**Disclaimers: Ahh yeah wish I do, but I don't so deal with it. Beside if you did think I own the animes/manga or game mention in the story, I suggest you go to the nearest mental hospital and have your head checked… Crazies….**

**Warning: You got to this part already then I think no matter what warnings I put, won't matter anymore, but do have your ear(along with your brain) checked later too okay I don't want to be the one that cause you guys any severe injuries…**

**So lets just start the damn thing and get on with it….**

* * *

Day 02

Oh! Back again?!Guess that long introduction where I just practically stated the obvious didn't get you as bored as I thought it would, did it? Anyways let's get into a more pressing matter.

Last night, I couldn't really get some sleep so I went out the deck only to find myself leaning on the rail of merry. Looking at the not-so-familiar sky, I begun to think of home… _not that I could really call it home_ …suddenly I was brought out of my thought by a certain swordsman who seems to be on guard that night… _why he still awake is also a mystery for me since he's the type to fell asleep the second you're not paying attention to him_….. Though he hasn't said a thing, I felt disturb that he was still watching me… _I'm so not use to people staring at me!…_

"Guess, even _my _world hates me…" I stated with a sigh,…_Damn it! I shouldn't have said that!Bad mouth! Bad mouth!_...letting my gaze fall to the green swordsman. I raised my self to sit on the rails as Zoro came closer to sit beside me…._Shit! Shit! Shit! Now he's definitely going to ask something !_... I tensed up as I felt him place a hand at my shoulder in a comforting way. I look at him, searching for answers…_Did he just did that?..._ I can't help but feel comforted even when he haven't said a thing, though maybe I was thankful for the silence he gave after all so many things happened at once that any words right now will only be out of pity.

"thanks…"I stated as I let a yawn follow after. " I think I better get some sleep" I said as I went back. Before completely vanishing from his line of sight, I stop at my tracks as I look back at him, flashing a small simple smile. "Unexpectedly you're a nice guy!" I said before finally going back to sleep… _He's a lot kinder than he leads on…_

Now however, I'm still stunned from what happened this breakfast. Though I had sen Luffy devour whatever food in front of him in a matter of seconds, a hundred of times in the anime/manga , but seeing it happen with your very eyes is still somehow very unsettling… _What the hell is his stomach made of? A black-hole?_

Anyway the more important event that happened today is what happened this afternoon. The three idiots on board (Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper) somehow manage to make me join their little game of tag. At first we were having fun but then during our excitement a small in accident happened causing me to fall off-board. I thought I was going to be fine, after all I was a pretty good swimmer, but when I touch the water below, all my strength vanished as though the sea was draining my strength. I could not move, I could not breathe, all I could do was sink further in the dark abyss below me. I heard people on board panic as something yellow came in my way before I fully lose consciousness.

I woke up at the galley and everyone was staring at me… _There are so gonna ask that 'question'.!_

"Kallie-san did you by chance ate a devil fruit?" Vivi asked with concern…_I knew it! People here are really simple minded…How come quickly think I ate a devil fruit just because I can't swim?!Why can't they come up with a more sensible conclusion! Like maybe I just can't swim. Why devil-fruits?… Though it is weird that I can't swim here…_

"I don't know, I never saw a devil-fruit in my whole life. Beside if I did, by some coincidence, ate one, I never felt any change in my body" I stated in an matter-of-fact tone… _I still wonder why I can't swim here, hell I could even put a new world record back in the real world…so why?..._

"So you just can't swim! Shishishi!" Luffy laugh happily as I look down hiding my eyes in the shadow of my bangs…_I Can't say anything…Even I don't understand what's happening right now. I mean, all of a sudden I found myself in the OP verse and I can't even swim! How did this happen…_

"Yeah… something like that" I stated with a smile as a lot of question run through my head…_I had a bad feeling that something is bound to go wrong in this story…_

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter I know it's kinda short but hey I'm trying my best to keep this in a diary form and it's not like there's something important happening everyday…**

**Anyway just a question**

**should I make it one diary entry per chapter or should I put together multiple entry in one chapter? It's your choice.**

**Give me a review so I'll know what you think…Oh! And for my "Two Piece" please forgive me I'm still feeling lazy to type that one but I promise I'll continue that sometimes next month…**


	4. Day 03

** Hmm… since no one answered my question last time I'll be sticking to one diary entry per chapter that way I can slack off in writing… hehe**

* * *

**Disclaimers: Uhh yah…**

**Warning: Does this even matter anymore?**

**_Ace: Damn it Elie! When will you start writing the next chapter of 'Two Piece'?!_**

**_Ehh! Ace why are you here?_**

**_Ace: Because you're slacking off!(Drags Elie off)_**

**_(sighs)alright… Anyway, hope this will suffice for now. Enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Day 03

I am not going to say a thing about you people anymore… Do what you want! I don't give a damn whether you are invading my privacy or not!

Any way I made a huge discovery! I found my CP along with my former clothes (The clothes I was wearing when I first arrive in the OP verse) since when I first woke up in the infirmary I wasn't in my former clothes, instead I was in (what I deducted as Nami's clothes) a different dress. Any way it seems that even here I could receive any mails but never send one, even in the social sites like FB, Tumbler, twitter or whatever it was, I could read updates notification but never post one, there will always problems like connection failure, system error or sometime my gadgets just simply restart . It's like there's this huge info barrier where anything gets inside but not out. And now I'm certain that something was definitely preventing me from contacting someone back home.

Though it is fun to know that some strangers (my internet friends, who I never met in person) would be so concerned about me to the point of asking where or what happened to me. And because of that I started to feel guilty, I wanted to answer them but I can't something was stopping me from doing so. After a few moments, I finally give sending mails so I went to play with it instead. Soon I stumble upon a foreign number in my call log, realizing that it was the number of whoever called me before I was blasted into one piece. Of course I was tempted to call this retard who seem to know that this whole mess was going to happen, even when knowing that the chances of the call connecting was close to 0%. But still curiosity got the best of me, I called whoever fucktard (the abbreviation of Fucking Retard) blasted me here.

…

I waited…

…

It was ringing, yet no was answering…

…

Still no one…

…

I was ready to give up but then someone answered the call. I was baffled that I got through but I was too stunned to say anything.

I heard a small chuckles coming from the other end. I was ready to rant out my frustration along with my confusion, but I was soon cut short by an eerily familiar voice.

"Second generation, Red phantom. Kallie Maxwell." I froze at their word…_ How did they know that?! I perfectly acted as the first gen. red phantom yet they knew… even my name… plus that voice …_ Another chuckles came from the other end as I found myself trembling somehow that voice seems too familiar…_This voice I heard it before somewhere in my distant past…this way of laughing too… who is this person?_

Before I manage to say anything, the line was cut by a huge static as a hoof, waving for my attention, came in my line of sight. My eyes met a worried Chopper as I traced the source of the hoof.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chopper asked as I answered him with confused eyes."You're trembling. You're not sick, are you?" He explained. Only then did I notice that I was still trembling from my previous conversation.

I quickly composed myself, calming down my trembling body as I looked at the worried doctor with a smile. "I'm fine Chopper. I'm fine" standing as I pat his hat while I pocketed my CP.

"Really?" he questioned still worried…_ Ahh I can tell that his still worried about yesterday…_

"Yes Chopper, I'm fine, I just remember something" I lied about the last part but what am I to say…_Yes, I'm fine just scared because the weird fucktard that was probably the reason why I'm stranded in this world, knows something they shouldn't… nah ah…there is no way I can say something like that…_

"Okay…" The little doctor said still not fully out of his worries. Feeling the need to change the mood I look back at Chopper as I notice how empty the deck was. Surprisingly Luffy and Usopp was nowhere in sight and also I haven't heard of them since this morning…_something is definitely wrong… there is just no way two loud mouths will ever shut up for a long period of time, it was just impossible…_

"Where's the other?" I asked Chopper as I look around once more. Soon I felt Chopper took my hand and drag me into the galley.

Suddenly there were confetti's and cheer around me as Luffy and the crew greeted me with smiles…_Ahh… so that's what they were doing all this time. But why?..._ "It's a li'l bit late but welcome to the crew! Shishishi!" Luffy stated happily. I stared, dumbfounded at what just happen a moment later I started having this mad laughing fits that confuses the whole crew. After my laughter has subsided I looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this kind of thing is just like you guys… I'm glad…" I stated, somehow I start to forget the fears and worries growing within me…_It makes me want to stay with them…_

After awhile, we end up celebrating the whole day. Luffy and Usopp, along with Chopper (though hesitant at first) was being idiotic usual, while Sanji started to flirt and serve us (Nami, Vivi, and me), Zoro drinking sake like there's no tomorrow, somehow it made me smile…_I could get use to this…_

Then night has come, everyone was either wasted or asleep. Yet here I am typing away in my laptop…_The one of the things that remind me that I don't belong here…_ recording the happening that occurred this day at the deck. Before long I started to feel the trembles of my body as all of my insecurities, fears and worries resurface.

_That voice maybe if I stay here I'll find out. Maybe if I stay I see who that voice belong to. That voice that sounded much like her. But I don't belong here… if I continue to stay the story will change, a paradox will occur…If I stay I'll grow attached then I'll be unable to leave…If I stay she'll be forgotten…I have to go back I can't let that happen, I don't want her to be forgotten. I have to…_

I froze as I found myself staring at the droplet of water in my laptop. I set down my laptop as I raised one hand to my face…_Tears…_I rubbed my eyes, with one hand, to prevent more liquids from fallings…_Ara…it won't stop…_ After failing miserably I raised my other hand to do the same. With no hope in progress, I stood up planning to lock myself in the bathroom until the tears stop. At the way to the bathroom, Vivi woke up with worried eyes as she silently questioning me for the reason of these tears. I shook my head letting no words come out. Vivi soon walked over to me as she engulfs me in a big hug urging me to tell her why I'm crying.

"Please don't ask… just let me cry like this…I'll be fine soon" I whispered softly, clutching on to her as if she was my last life line.

_I hate this side of me, this weak side that kept on crying. The one that can't do a thing without her. The one that is afraid to let people in…_

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter.I know It's kinda confusing but I'll explain things in due time. Any way the next will show the entrance of our beloved Bon-chan! I just love that dancing gay!**

**Anyway I guess this chapter has a lot of conversation which is why it turns out like that.**

**By the way you can still answer my previous question during the chapter before this. Just give me a review and I'll do what I can.**

**So you know the drill: Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Day 04 and day 05

**Alrighty then!...**

**I'm gonna answer a few reviews first...**

**frenchverbs: Thank you for complimenting my OC and for your opinion about my grammar but don't you know that what makes reading a diary more funny is the wrong grammars itself?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, maybe not... I admit it I was making excuses for my mistakes... Anyway I can't fully convince Ace to change his mind(He is after all Stubborn), Marineford has to happen if I want my story to progress but fear not I won't let him die... well Kallie won't. As for Law you have to wait for it to find out.  
**

**Blue005: I will XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying the 'I don't own one piece' crap over and over again so let's try a different approach. All I own is Kallie Maxwell she is an OC I designed.**

**Warning: You have already read up to this point. I don't think anything I say will stop you from reading this. But be careful there's a dancing gay in this chapter!**

* * *

Day 04

Last night was the worst! How could I even be so stupid and break down in front of Vivi!? Oh why? Oh why Did I even do that? Now I'm sure everyone will give me weird looks… damn it! First I slipped up about things I shouldn't be saying in front of a muscle-headed sword-man and now I break down in front of Vivi… what's next fall in love with some fiery hot hunk?! Wait! Why did I even say that? Am I—

Scrap that I ain't gonna fall in love with some character in some shounen manga! If I had to fall in love it would be with someone like Usui Takumi from Maid-sama! Or Kira Yamato from Gundam seed, wait Allen Walker from -man would also be in the list then again Katsuragi Ryou from Penguin Revolution would also be in this list not to mention Cloud Strife, Makoto Ayaori, Yuki Souma, Niwa Daisuke, Kira Takuto, Chiaki Nagoya and some other, better yet someone from vampire knight… Yeah I'll go for that vampire-like charisma… actually I am kinda mesmerized by those blood-sucking hotties but no Twi-fag! Me don't like sparkling gay vampires. They are insults to the great line of legendary bad-ass vampires.

…

HOW THE HELL DID WE GET TO THAT TOPIC!?

…

Anyway I'll admit the fact that I did break down three days after coming here but what do you expect I'm only a teenager; I have a lot of problems and issues that confuses and pains me. Still I gather my courage and explain why I break down if needed cause right now what I need the most is some hot coffee. With that decided I packed my laptop and went out to the galley only finding out that Sanji is already awake.

"Preparing breakfast?" I ask, mentally scolding myself for calling his attention when I could just leave unnoticed.

"Ahh! Kallie-chawn! Why are you up so early?" He asked with his usual flirting tone.

"Me? I'm usually up at this hour back where I came from. I guess you could call it a habit" I stated as I sat by the table. I then opened my laptop, connecting to the internet. "Are you fine staying up? I mean everyone was drinking sake last night, right?" I ask as I opened a site called … though I was a fan of One Piece I only followed the manga so I have no idea on the fillers and it's movies(Except the latest movie: film Z cause I watch that weeks before I fell here)

"Don't worry Kallie-chawn I'm fine. Do you want some coffee?" He questioned as he turned back to his task.

"Yeah, sure. I could use some coffee." I said smiling at him as I view some character bio, noting the strength and weakness of some baroque works character. Sanji soon placed a warm coffee in front of me as I quickly minimize my browser and begun typing in my electronic dairy. Curiously Sanji inquired about what I was doing as he looked at the screen and I answer him with a simple answer "I'm recording what happened around me. Like writing a dairy". I lied… I didn't want to let information out carelessly and I may have been researching but that was only for my survival. Who knows what will happen if they begun to know too much. Surely some of them will find ways to avoid some danger and if that happened some of them will not grow stronger beside I have no intention in ruining this wonderful story…_But do I have what it take to just watch them?... _a question echoed in my mind I may know my place and position but I'm not that heartless. Sanji soon left my comfort zone and went back to preparing breakfast as I returned to my research. We stayed in silent which were occasionally broken by some small question and answers from both of us. After what seems a few hours Luffy burst in the room, demanding breakfast and a second later another round of bickering came to life as one by one the crew came to the galley. Closing down my Laptop, I giggled at their childish antics as I found Vivi smiling at the corner of my eyes.

"It's great that your fine now." Vivi whispered as she took a place beside me. I let a small smile grace my face. I remember her gestures last night and thankful for her being there but that still didn't change the fact that I did something utterly stupid and embarrassing in front of someone.

"Yea… Thanks for last night Vivi. I appreciate it." I said as politely as I possibly can. Nami heard our conversation and started to question about it but only for me to shrugged it with an " It's nothing, I just remembered something I shouldn't have.". It may be a lie but it wasn't a completely utter lie, most of it was true beside I didn't want to worry the people that has been taking care of me since the moment I got here. Nami gave her nod of acknowledgement as Sanji begun to place the food in the table in front of us.

After breakfast, we spent the next hours in our daily routine; Nami was writing in the log book, Sanji was organizing the kitchen, Chopper was checking his medical supplies, Zoro was asleep at the deck, Luffy and Usopp was fishing for another batch of food, Vivi was searching for Carue and Carue… was well crying as the two idiots force the poor duck into being the bait. When Vivi found out about the bait incident, she scolded the two all the while both Luffy and Usopp was pulling up their lines only to find a Gay hanging around Carue. Then we all know what happened in the canon story-line, everyone gathered around the dancing-gay, everyone expect Sanji and me since Sanji was still busy in the kitchen and me opting not to go out since I didn't want any unwanted attention to me.

After finding out that the gay, Bon Clay or rather Mr.2 was an enemy, the air of nervousness became thick. With the crew's face being know to a mane-mane user, danger became more obvious; there will be chances that when everyone got separated, Mr.2 could mix in with them and wait for the right moment to betray everyone. But as expected from the Stray-moss, he manage to save the day by proposing to use a double mark for identification, if we ever begun to doubt one another for being a spy.

After all that the night has come and everyone else, but me, was asleep. I couldn't get the rest I needed with my mind full of thought about tomorrow…_Tomorrow morning we will be arriving at arabasta. I wonder will I be able to help them in any possible way? I'm not a fighter and I'm pretty sure that I'm a lot weaker than anyone in the crew. By coming with them… will I be of some help or will I just be a nuisance them?..._

_Really?! What indeed can I achieve by being here?..._

I let out a yawn as I look at the internal clock of my laptop'01:58 A.M.'…_I better get some rest I don't want to cause them more problems than necessary…_

* * *

Day 05

Today is the worst, I mean, come on meeting a half naked pervert is one thing but acting all fidgety in front of him? What the fudge?! This is so unbecoming of me.

Any way I'm sure you all are confused about what happened so I will elaborate thing for you to understand.

This morning the crew docked somewhere near the port of Nanohana…_I'm gonna speed things up a little since it's pretty much the same except for me tugging along with them…So first things first… _Luffy, as expected, run off on his own to find an f-ing restaurant. Vivi decided t stay on the ship but quickly changes her mind upon seeing Mr. 3's ship. So Zoro, Nami, Vivi, along with the mastermind of all idiocy, Usopp, went with his genius-ly idiotic plan to sneak into town by hiding under a huge blanket. Me, Sanji, and Chopper stride through the town with a huge crawling blanket like a boss. And once we were at a remote place, the guys voted Sanji along with Chopper to take care of the shopping duty as I offered to help but Sanji being Sanji, spoke his usual line that goes "I couldn't possibly let a lady help with such heavy task". So Sanji and Chopper went to shopping meanwhile Vivi was being her normal worrywart self, saying some depressing stuff as Zoro and Nami cheered the blue haired princess, all the while Usopp and I was laughing at the background because Nami was being her normal money-loving self. Then after waiting for a while Sanji and Chopper came back with the supplies and clothes. Once we received the clothes, we got change…I'm still in the process of wondering how, since we were out in the open and we couldn't possibly change outfit in front of the boys especially with the dresses Sanji had chose. By the way speaking of dresses, I hate my dress it reminds me of how boyish I am, Nami and Vivi are definitely not helping at all! With them flashing their super feminine body along with those big boobies…Damn I hate myself…

…

Sorry for the rant that was totally unneeded…

…

Anyway, back to the story…

…

So after getting dressed, Zoro, Nami Usopp and Chopper Went to search for our most 'reliable' captain, who I'm quite sure is, at this moment, somewhere on the outskirt of town trying to find his f-ing restaurant. After a few moment of waiting, Zoro and the others came back with dreaded news of the marines being in town along with a stranger…I'm guessing it's Ace… who was searching for our Captain. All the while I was laughing inwardly as I remember the scenes that unfolded in the manga…_Oh how I wished to see 'that' event unfold before my very eyes… too bad I don't have the guts to play tag with Mr. Smokey…_And the just as we decided to go search for Luffy again, we begun to hear a stream of shouting, ordering someone to either 'stop' or chase someone' as all of us reflexively ducked ourselves to escape the sights of the marines. Sanji soon let out a side comment, asking about what kind of idiot would cause such ruckus, only for Luffy to show himself. And you knew what happened then; Luffy found us and led the marines straight to us. Having no choice but to run all of us quickly picked the supplies and run as if our asses are on fire. Just like in the anime, Ace appeared, saving us when Smoker almost manages to catch up to us, once Ace delayed the marines, giving us the chance to escape as well as to witness his awesome display of ability. Meanwhile, back with us, while Luffy's confirmation about the existence of his brother, we were met with two different roads and of course Nami leaded us to go take left and we all did without question but during that moment, I had this strange feeling of forgetting something… But oh well I'll remember that when I need to… Once reaching Merry we loaded the supplies to the ship and readied to set sail, it was then that I remember the thing I have forgotten;

**Luffy went Right!**

After establishing the fact that Luffy was indeed missing again, the crew sailed past the shore in hope to find Luffy since going back would only bring more trouble. So after awhile of searching, we found Luffy waving at us from the shore. I step back as I found myself standing near Sanji and Chopper.

3…

2…

1…

Thud!

Luffy, Sanji and Chopper are now officially tangled in their own limbs. Once freeing themselves from the jumbled mess, Luffy begun to brag about his brother and himself saying that if they fight now he will win. And just as those word left Luffy's mouth Ace came landing behind Luffy surprising the other….

…

…

Excused me I think I need a few moments of fresh air before I speak the next lines…

…

…

…

My eyes widen at the sight before me; the wavy jet black hair that perfectly defined his freckled face. The evenly toned muscles of that perfect body…_Hell this is definitely not how Oda portrayed him! This is unfair! He shouldn't be this handsome! Crap! My walls just took critical damage! Crap! Crap!crap!crap!crap! Get yourself together me! This is no time to be fangirling over some fictional character!..._ He began to introduce himself and …_god! ..._ His voice was as if a sex god talking! ... _Crap! No! No! No! I'm a respectable gamer and I will never become like those stupid fangirls who seems like a dog in heat! My pride will not allow it and beside I am not from this world sooner or later I would have to leave. So, no! Just hell no!..._After introducing himself, Ace's eyes suddenly widen as he set his gaze at me…_dafuq?!_... He soon walked towards me as all my senses told- no, yelled at me to stay away. I found myself taking a few steps backwards as he continued to walk his way to me…_No! Stay away! Why are you even coming here?!…_ Soon, I felt the railings of merry pushed against my back as Ace was nearly a few cm away from me…_No! blush, GO back I don't need you right now to complicate things! Go away!...By the way, Did I mention that he smell heavenly? I didn't… well now I did, you see since he isn't really wearing anything and practically half-naked my super sensitive nose picked up this wonderful odor he was emitting and god! I swear this man before me is definitely on par of a sex-god!_

"You looked familiar." He said…_ WTF?! Holy crap! What the hell just happened? Did I look like his previous lover? Wait as far as I know he never had any lover in the story! Just what the hell! Was he trying to make a pass at me? I mean there's always that 'Do-I-know-you' pick up line, right?...Oh shit?! What's with the heat! His too close! And this stupid heart of mine ain't helping one bit since it decided to play a freaking fast pace loud beat!_…as his eyes showed no lies. Indeed he seemed to have recognized me as someone he had known but quickly dispelled the thoughts as he leaned back, allowing enough space between us. "Must have mistaken you for someone else"

"Yeah…" I replied unsurely. And as soon as he moved back, I seem to have let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, fortunately no one noticed as they were busy fussing over a few BW ships. Ace soon offered to take care of the threat, jumping in his little striker, Ace headed to the BW… But seriously, I don't give a damn right now, I mean I know he would have no problems in disposing some small-fries besides I have more important matter to attend to…_ like composing myself…_ So I took a few steps back and silently went back to the girls' room.

And that, my friends, is how I end up ranting here today.

Anyways… I'll leave things as it is now. I need a rest so I just write a new entry later to complete the day.

Adios Amigos!

* * *

**Bon-chan's appearance was kinda short but hey I needed to follow the canon first before I could divert from it so sorry if it kinda disappointed you…**

**Anyways since I did get an answer in my question, from now on, I will promise to make a multiple entries per chapter IF, and only IF the entries are too short. So I hope that satisfied most of you guys… and girls…**

**So any comments, suggestions, and reaction… just send a review.**

**I welcome constructive criticism!**

**And you can flame me if you want but I'll be sending you on a 'friendly' visit to Hades!**

**So ciao ciao!**


End file.
